


Serenade

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Gajeel needs a little vocal training.





	Serenade

Lucy nearly spat out her drink all over Cana when she finally processed what Mirajane was telling her. "You  _volunteered_  to give Gajeel singing lessons? Why would you do that to yourself?!"

"I'm sitting right here, Lucy," the Iron Dragon Slayer grumbled from further down the bar. "I can hear you perfectly fine."

"Yeah, and  _we've_  heard your voice," the blonde replied.

"Hey!"

"Well I think Gajeel has a lovely voice!" Mirajane defended him. "He just needs a little proper vocal training is all. His guitar skills are rock solid, too."

"Forget rock, my skills are like iron!" Gajeel crowed triumphantly. "Mira! We should put on a concert and show these losers how it's done!"

Mirajane clapped her hands together in enthusiasm. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! Hold on, let me get my equipment!"

Lucy groaned and collapsed onto the countertop, preemptively covering her ears to avoid the discordant wailing about to ensue.


End file.
